


Backstabber

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean wasn't sure why he had fallen in love with Anael - she was a backstabbing bitch only in it for herself - but they fit together for some reason.
Relationships: Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Jensen's as Dean](https://twitter.com/thedeanael/status/1242421720184741888) heart eyes for this!

Dean honestly didn’t know what he saw in Anael or why he had fallen in love with her - she was a backstabbing bitch only in it for herself most of the time. But she was getting better, even if she only did want expensive shit and yelled at him for bringing home cheap anything. She was hot and could be sweet when she wanted to be. And Cas trusted her, despite the Ruby situation. So yeah, he had fallen head over heels in love with a narcissistic angel and didn’t care. Anael leaned over the bed and grabbed her phone when it chimed, and started texting somebody. He looked over at her and smiled. “Who’s that?”

“None of your business,” she teasingly shot back. Anael had tried to kill the Winchesters once so falling in love with one had thrown her for a big loop. She set her phone back down on the bed and sighed. “I still can’t believe we’re here, and I’m living in your giant ass, weird Eldritch bunker.”

“Same here.”

“And I’m the second angel you’ve fucked. You have a thing for angels, Winchester? Anna was sweet, though. I miss her,” Anael mused. 

“Anna and Anael? Really?”

She shrugged. “Eh, don’t question it - we never understood either.” 

Dean laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know - what am I supposed to do with you?” Anael picked up her phone again when it chimed once more and sent off a quick text. “I’m going to have to heal somebody who needs Sister Jo’s help in a few days.” 

“Sounds good. Where?”

“Dallas,” she murmured. “I like Texas.” 

He grabbed her phone and set it down on the nightstand next to him so he could kiss her without any distractions. “Pay attention to me.”

“Pushy, aren’t you? How about you buy me something expensive to make up for it?” she asked after kissing him back. 

“Con artist,” Dean teased.

“Pot calling the kettle black,” Anael sing-songed, grinning at him. “I can’t believe I love you. Every time you and the rest of Team Free Idiot came into my life, you dropped a bomb and fucked everything up. But here we are now, and I’m part of Team Free Idiot.” God help her (or maybe not, now that he was dead). 

He had always been attracted to her, even when he couldn’t stand her, and he hadn’t understood it at the time - or even acknowledged it. But Cas and Sam had quickly sniffed him out and called him out the next time they ran into Anael (although they had nearly come to blows then). “You’re awesome.”

“Thank you?” Anael snorted and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Take the compliment. You know you love them.”

“That I do. So keep doling them out.” Anael smirked at him, then laid down so she could go to sleep. She didn’t really need it but she liked sleeping anyway. At least she could pass the time that way.

“No sex tonight?” he whined, mostly faking it.

“Keep it up, and you won’t get sex tomorrow either.” 

“Love you, Anael.” Dean kissed her again then also laid down so he could go to sleep.

“Love you too, Winchester,” Anael murmured fondly. 

Neither of them could wait to see what tomorrow - and maybe the rest of their lives - brought.


End file.
